Weight
In the Fallout series, the weight of a player character's items is measured in pounds.Strong Back Most items have a weight value; the total weight one carries is the total weight value of all items currently being carried, including those equipped. Carrying too much, i.e. when the total weight of items exceeds the player's Carry Weight, can affect a player's movement speed and other abilities. Weight Relative to Limit The amount of weight the player is carrying compared to the weight limit is shown on the Pip-Boy along the top of the display when on the items screen. The weight values show up as a fraction next to the Wg label, with the current total weight carried versus the weight limit coming after the /. In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, the weight limit will not forcibly stop you carrying more if surpassed, rather it prompts constraints on the player's movement speed and physical capabilities. Being exactly at the weight limit will not affect player movement; the player is only penalized for going over the limit. The Strength ability increases the player's weight limit by 10 weight per 1 strength gained and decreases by 10 weight per 1 strength drop. The Vault Dweller, the Chosen One, the Warrior and their companions however, are unable to carry more than their weight limit, making inventory management an important skill as the game progresses. Once over the weight limit, the Lone Wanderer and the Courier will be unable use the fast travel feature, however, a perk was introduced in Fallout: New Vegas that allows the Courier to fast travel when over-encumbered. Being over the limit does not affect the players ability to sneak, engage in combat, or any other normal functionality, but does restrict movement speed to a slow walk and removes the player's ability to jump. In Fallout 4, however, the player can jump while overencumbered without any special perks. Managing Weight Most items have a weight value listed in their description. * In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, any item with a weight rating of '- -' has no weight, and therefore may be carried in any quantity without contributing to the weight limit. For the Vault Dweller, the Chosen One and the Warrior, very few items they encounter will have no carry weight, most items notable for having no carry weight are chems. However, for the Lone Wanderer and the Courier, ammunition (with the exception of the Courier on Hardcore mode), quest items, and chems have no weight rating. An item with a weight value of 0 DOES have weight, it is simply less than a hundredth of a pound. The collective weight of these items will be added to the overall weight currently being carried, a good example is lead, which is often held in large quantities but displays a weight of 0.00. Because the effects of being over the limit are counterproductive, it is important to remain in control over your inventory. There are some steps the player can take to having a manageable and flexible inventory, they are as follows. Storage, Player Housing and Companions Storage For Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics players; deciding to pick a memorable, easy to get to location on the world map is a typical means of storing unused items. Fallout 2 players can also use the Highwayman. For Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas players, the previous principle still applies, although you must be wary as some locations revert to default condition with certain triggers, storage containers such as a lockers, boxes, or vending machines are very common and available to use for temporary storage until you get a long-term or permanent home. * For Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, most containers are world objects, and therefore, cannot be carried; however, despite what it says on the Grab page, enemies (and friends) that you kill in the wasteland are containers with infinite inventory, and can be grabbed. You can utilize this in partial, to bypass the over-encumbrance mechanic. See the ''Fallout 3'' exploits page for more details. Player Housing Player housing is any area or location with a usable bed. Most have storage facilities, basic or a variety (although you technically only need one, as they have an infinite capacity, but having a variety allows the player to separate and organize as they see fit). In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas optional, but permanent player housing is provided. In Fallout 3, My Megaton house and the Tenpenny Tower suite are available to the player as safe storage for items and telling companions to wait. In Fallout: New Vegas, there are 3 available in the Strip's casinos (Lucky 38 presidential suite, the Tops presidential suite, and the Bon Vivant suite in the Ultra-Luxe). Another can be acquired in Novac. All but the Lucky 38's housing have specific conditions, but all are optional. The only difference in Fallout: New Vegas is that companions will not wait indefinitely in permanent player housing, but can however be dismissed to the Lucky 38 if the player wishes. In both games there is apt and expandable storage facilities to use and purchase. Companions Companions are the players' close followers and defenders and are capable of carrying items the player offloads onto them. Their carry limits vary and they are set to not carry any more than specified. If a companion is killed, the items can be retrieved from their body. If they are dismissed, the player must re-hire them or kill them to reclaim their items. If a companion leaves permanently due to player actions, their inventory is automatically offloaded onto the player. Temporary companions that have been given items will have to be pickpocketed, reverse pickpocketed or killed. Planning, Accumulating and Dropping Planning Planning is advisable in certain ventures, for example; entering Zion Canyon to start the Honest Hearts quests in Fallout: New Vegas requires the Courier to enter with 100 weight. or less of items. If you can anticipate what you may, or may not, need for specific ventures, it is advisable you plan accordingly. Accumulating On your travels you will encounter a great variety of weapons, consumables, miscellaneous items, clothing and armor and it is important to resist the urge to pick everything up. Consumable items such as food and drink are common across the wasteland, therefore there is only really a need to carry enough to regain health, acquire bonuses or hold back starvation or dehydration in Hardcore mode on Fallout: New Vegas. Weapons and clothing should be limited to that which the player feels they require or favor as they make up some of the heaviest items in the game. Additionally what appears to be a small weight, such as 0.5 for most explosives, will add up in high quantities. Miscellaneous items are picked up and carried around at the player's choice, but are often weightless, worthless or easily discarded. Unique items are one of a kind, therefore if you find them desirable pick them up as you find them or remember where they can be found. In Hardcore mode on Fallout: New Vegas, ammunition has a weight value, therefore it is important to keep an eye how much of your carry weight it is occupying and keeping it under control by storing it, using it or selling it. Dropping On the Pip-Boy when an item is selected you have the option to drop it, effectively discarding it where you stand, it will be its physical representation on the ground and, in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4, able to be physically picked up and moved. Items dropped on the ground in the Capital Wasteland have a chance of being picked up by non-player characters while you're away, and companions dismissed to the Lucky 38 will pick up and occasionally consume food items and equip weapons even if they are stored in containers. Some items are worth very little yet have a lot of weight, such as fission batteries, or heavily damaged big guns or armor. Unless unique or planned to be repaired, they will provide relief and flexibility if dropped. Quest items cannot be dropped or sold and can only be removed when it has fulfilled its use in the quest, whatever that may be. Up until Fallout: New Vegas, quest items could have a weight value. In Fallout 4 some quest items have weight again. If you plan on traveling by foot and not using fast travel, dropping an object and pressing 'Z' on PC or clicking right thumbstick/analog stick down on the 360 / PS3 will allow you carry the object without it being in your inventory. While this allows you to move at full speed if you would otherwise be over the weight limit, it is limited to one item at a time and effectively prevents combat unless dropped again, it cannot be fast traveled with or enter buildings when not in your inventory and some items will not travel at the same speed as the player when being carried. Selling and repairing By selling undesired items to traders you free up your weight limit and can effectively de-clutter your inventory. Traders will buy any item at a price determined by the player's barter skill. Merchants have limited funds to pay for the items you are selling, and some are not available at certain times of the day. Alternatively, using items in your inventory as a means to pay for more expensive items is a practical solution to lowering weight. The game rewards a high Repair skill. The higher the players repair skill the more useful multiple copies of repairable items are, for example, you may find yourself transitioning from 3 sets of raider painspike armor, worth an average of 20 caps each and weighing a total of 45 lbs., to a single set of painspike worth 100 caps and weighing 15 lbs. Temporary and Permanent Boosts Ant nectar, any alcohol, and Buffout all raise your Strength skill for a limited amount of time. You can use these drugs to temporarily increase the amount you can carry and maintain a fast rate of movement and retain the ability to jump. Fortunately, if you are under the effects of these drugs, you can still fast travel even if the effect would have worn off during normal travel of that distance. In that case, the effects will wear off once you reach your destination from fast travel mode. There are various types of armor that also boost your strength and increase carrying capacity, however the likes of power armor require special training to use. Permanent solutions and boosts include: * Perks: ** Intense Training, that allows the player to permanently increase 1 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. skill, which includes strength, in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. ** Strong Back, this grants the player additional carry weight: *** 50 lbs. in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Tactics, J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game and Lionheart. *** 25 lbs. at first rank, and 50 lbs at second in ''Fallout 4 *** 10lbs., 20lbs, 30lbs, and 40lbs. with successive ranks in Fallout 76 ** Burden to Bear, a perk with the same effect as Strong Back in Fallout: New Vegas Lonesome Road add-on, stacks with "Strong Back". ** Hoarder, which grants a 25lb. increase to the weight limit at the cost of all attributes being decreased by 1 when the player has below 160 lbs of carry weight. ** Pack Rat, which in ''Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics increases the weight limit by 50 lbs. But changed in Fallout: New Vegas to halving the weight value of all items weighing 2 lbs. or less. **Fallout 4 has added on to the Strong Back perk and now at 3rd tier of the perk players may run while over encumbered at the cost of AP. It appears that the Long Haul perk has been replaced seeing as the 4th tier allows you to travel while over encumbered. ** Long Haul, which allows the player to fast travel when over-encumbered in ''Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:SPECIAL